


Duel

by erimeri (blujoonie)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Pirates, Pirate AU, Swordfights, baz in PIRATE clothing, clev this is for u, fem!SnowBaz, homoerotic swordfights, pirate! baz, who knew i needed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blujoonie/pseuds/erimeri
Summary: “Your posture is lousy, Pitch.”“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try, Salisbury.”———Tis a lesbian swordfight, what else could you want?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts).



> in tandem with [this](https://eriimeri.tumblr.com/post/617201855752175616/haha-i-have-more-additions-time-to-be-annoying) post on tumblr

“Your posture is lousy, Pitch.”

I see her nostrils flare but her movements don’t falter. I dodge every slash of her sword swiftly, and I can see her start to become increasingly angry.

Baz’s hair is tied up in a lazy knot on top of her head, her hat tossed to the side during our duel, as well as her coat. All she has on is her blouse, her pants, and her weird boots. (I think that she should get rid of them. She won’t listen to me, I don’t think she ever will.)

The sword seems heavy for her. Her arm is trembling with the weight of holding it with one hand. I’ve only ever seen her use two hands to hold it.

“Oh yeah?” she scoffs, holding off her attack and planting the tip of the sword near her feet. “I’d like to see you try, _Salisbury_.”

I hold my arm out and she tosses the sword into my hand.

“The pleasure’s all yours.” she says, stalking backwards to put some space between us.

The blade of the sword is shiny. If I tilt it at the right angle I can almost see my reflection. The hilt is covered with fabrics braided with beads covered in a dark shade of red.

I don’t think I want to know how it got the colour.

“Anytime now,” Baz sneers, tilting her chin up.

I move back, nearing towards the door of her office, and turn around to face her. (Or as much of an office as it can be. Apparently it used to be a broom closet back when Captain Natasha was alive.)

We don’t count. She gives me one look and I can tell that it means go.

So I do. I charge towards her, sword first.

As expected from a Pitch, she dodges it easily, jumping and faking lefts and rights that it almost makes me dizzy. I don’t stop, not until I win, not until she believes that I’m worth something.

The two of us keep going. At some point, the sword latches onto the sleeve of her blouse and catches her off guard. She stumbles forward and I take that as my chance to grab her arm and place the sword under her chin.

Her face is covered with a thin sheen of sweat and her bangs are plastered onto her forehead. I feel like something’s punching my heart and practicing dropkicks with it like it’s a punching bag because when she leans onto my arm and shoots me a wicked smile, eyes hooded, something in my stomach sinks.

“Seems like you live up to what you say, Snow.” 

My eyebrows shoot up. I went from Salisbury to Snow, surely that must mean something.

I nudge the sword a little more towards her chin. It’s poking at the skin and a little blood trickles down her neck. “Believe me now, eh?”

In a quick move, her head snaps back and her hands grab both of mine and twist them behind my back. I don’t know how but she vanishes from right in front of me (right in my _arms_ ), to behind me.

“Don’t try.” she hisses in my ear, her voice icy.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://eriimeri.tumblr.com/)  
> —  
> this was a little spur of the moment thing i wrote and posted yesterday on tumblr. i hope u liked it ✨💛


End file.
